koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Dracule Mihawk
Dracule Mihawk (ジュラキュール・ミホーク, Jurakyūru Mihōku) is currently known as the greatest swordsman in the world. He is one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea, or former pirate captains who serve under but not necessarily respect the World Government. He is widely known as "Hawk-Eye" Mihawk (鷹の目・ミホーク, Taka no Me Mihooku) by those in the seas. When he was younger, he considered Shanks to be his rival in swordplay, but Mihawk dropped his perceptions when Shanks lost his arm. Mihawk is first seen in the series hunting Don Krieg's fleet, sailing a single coffin-shaped raft whilst in pursuit. He had single-handedly destroyed all the boats except for the flagship. By the time he finds the flagship, Krieg is engaged in a battle with Baratie. Zoro, who wants to test himself, challenges Mihawk to a duel and the swordsmen concentrate their attention to their match. He effortlessly defeats Zoro but is impressed by the younger fighter's undaunted resolve. When Zoro realized that he is utterly defeated, he openly exposes his chest so his opponent could honorably take his life. Although he did slash it with his sword, Mihawk spares Zoro and eagerly awaits the day when Zoro can surpass him. Simultaneously, he takes an interest in Luffy's dream to become Pirate King. Later parts of the series have Mihawk half-heartedly attending to his duties as a Warlord of the Sea. He keeps tabs on both Luffy and Zoro as the series progresses. Prior to the two year time skip, he willingly becomes Zoro's mentor. Players can unlock him in the third game's Dream Log Mode. Role in Games In Pirate Warriors 2, he fights against Brook. He later joins the alliance. Personality Mysterious and stern, Mihawk is never seen being startled or in distress. He is often aloof and prefers to act on whim, choosing to do whatever interests him at the time. Confident in his skills, however, he longs for a worthy and strong opponent to face. He adheres to chivalry and has little tolerance for cowardice. Furthermore, he respects the integrity he sees in both Luffy and Zoro and admires their respective potential. Quotes :See also: Dracule Mihawk/Quotes Gameplay Moveset : , , , , : Mihawk slashes to the left, then to the right. He then repeats, and does a final left-to-right slash, which sends forth a green horizontal crescent-shaped sword beam. This move chains into itself twice, with each finished string giving him a charge to his blade. The charges will enlarge the sword beam finisher. : , , , : Mihawk does an upward slash to launch enemies into the air, while simultaneously leaping up. He then unleashes a flurry of slashes on the enemies that resembles a sphere, slams them downward onto the ground, and then dives down and impales the ground with the tip of his blade, which releases shockwaves. The half-charged version produces a bigger sphere and sends forth a vertical sword beam upon landing. The fully-charged version produces the biggest sphere, and sends forth 3 vertical sword beams upon landing. : , , , , : Does a short leap and slams Yoru into the ground in front of him once, which slightly pops enemies upward. He then does an upwards slash that unleashes a vertical green shockwave that travels forward. He then slams his blade down one more time, releasing another similar shockwave. The half-charged version produces 3 shockwaves that travel forward in an arc. The fully charged version produces larger shockwaves. : , , , : Swings his sword once in front of him, creating 2 simultaneous horizontal slashes in front of him. The half-charged version adds a cross-slash. The fully charged versions produces multiple simultaneous slashes. : , , , , : Does a cross slash that sends an X-shaped energy beam out in front of him that quickly travels forward. Half-charged sends a bigger beam, and fully-charged sends the biggest beam. : , , : Mihawk does 3 upwards vertical slashes using his right hand, before slamming his blade down onto the ground at the end of the string, which sends a vertical shockwave forward. This string can also loop into itself twice and gain him a charge after each completed cycle. More charges give him a stronger finishing shockwave. : , , , : Mihawk pulls out his pendant knife and unleashes a flurry of swift slashes on enemies in front. He then performs a large sweeping slash. Half-charged increases the speed of the flurry while adding hits to his finisher, while fully-charged increases the speed of the flurry to max and gives the most amount of hits to the finisher. : , , , , : Mihawk leaps and travels through the air while covering himself with slashes that resemble a sphere with him at the center, before unleashing a tornado after landing. After the first tornado is unleashed, he releases another one with a swing of his blade. Can be enhanced with charges for a larger/stronger tornado. : Level 1 Musou: "Black Blade: Wild Slash": Mihawk swings his blade rapidly, sending green energy beams forward at his opponents. He then finishes with a wide horizontal swing, which sends forth a large horizontal black wave of energy. : Level 2 Musou: "Black Blade: The Void": Mihawk readies his sword and the screen blackens as he performs a rapid flurry slashes. When the screen becomes visible again, he sends a large projectile of wind forward. :R1 (Special Skill): "Black Blade: Dawn": Mihawk does a forward dash-sweep with his sword, which gives him one charge to his sword and giving his blade a greenish glow. His blade can gain up to 2 charges, signified by the intensity of the glow of the blade. Attacks done when the sword has charges will be enhanced versions, extending its range and damage. ;Techniques *''Kokuto Arahoshi'': Mihawk jumps up and impales his enemies while on his sword. *''Cho wo Hau Zangeki'': Mihawk raises Yoru behind him then slams it forward, sending a shockwave. *''Spiral Wind Slice'': Mihawk swings Yoru rapidly sending projectiles of wind at his opponents. He then finishes with a black wave of energy. Fighting Style Dracule Mihawk holds the title of the greatest swordsman in the world. He wields the Night, one of the Black Blades. His swordsmanship is so great that he can cut through large ships and mountains with ease, yet at the same time is so precise and graceful that he can redirect bullets with his blade. He can swing his sword quick and strong enough to project flying sword beams to hit faraway objects. He also carries a fruit knife that he wears on his neck as a pendant, which he uses mainly for eating/cooking. However, he will use it as a weapon on enemies that he deems not worthy enough of facing his Night. Although he has never been seen resorting to unarmed physical combat, his fortitude suggests that he naturally possesses superhuman strength and resilience. His sharp eyesight also allows him to trace and react to his foe's movements. In the game, he usually unleashes a series of slashes that gain him a charge on his blade after the string is finished, indicated by the blade glowing green. When his blade has a charge, he can perform enhanced versions of his combos, such as bigger and more slashes, and bigger hit boxes. External Links *One Piece wiki profile Category:One Piece Characters